The Invader Zim Auction!
by 3.2.1.KABOOM
Summary: Welcome to my first fic! In this story,my oc is holding a grand auction...and the IZ characters are the last items!Will your oc save them,or partake in their torture?How much moneies will Key recieve?Submit your oc so i may continue! Some cussing.


Hi my fellow Invader Zim lovers! This is my first fan fic, so please review! SUBMIT YOUR OCS AS WELL! I'll try my best to update as much as I can; it really depends on how bored or motivated I am. Please review; I need to know what my writing lacks, needs, improvements, etc. Sorry if this chapter's kind of stupid, I still got a bit of writer's block X(. R&R and enjoy my first fic!

))))))) SKIP THIS PART. IT'S THE DISCLAIMER.)))))))))) ME: ZIM! COME DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Zim: NO! No one commands the almighty ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM!

Me: I'll give you this megadoomer ~ B3

Zim: FINE pitiful Earthling! This human worm-baby does not own the ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM! Or any other things that don't belong to her. She only owns this fic and her OCs. NOW GIMMIE!

Me: (gives mega doomer) There! Now go! Please enjoy the following fic.

CHAPTER 1: The Auction.

A large silver ship about twice the size of the massive (Maybe even bigger) floats in the vast horizons of space. It's extremely well armed, and has extra thick, irken steel reinforced walls. Around it floats the green holographic words _First Annual Intergalactic Auction. Parking in rear. _Meanwhile, within this large ship known as the Giant Ship of Doomy Doom, huge mobs of aliens were together in the main room. At the head of the somewhat fancy room was a large stage with its blood red curtains pulled. Behind that curtain, about one hundred of the extremely large number of crew members, all short and ill paid irkens (except about 2,000 who weren't irken) scuttled across the stage like roaches, trying to finish up whatever task they had been assigned. A female irken with a tattoo of a keyhole on her head, fairly tall and dressed in a fancier version of her invader's outfit appeared behind stage. " Hurry up irkens! Chop chop! Our auction is about to begin!" she shouted. Her antennae bounced as she turned sharply around. She loved her antennae, how one was a traditional triangular shape while the other was lightly curled. Finally, the curtain was pulled back and the irken walked onto the stage, quieting the murmuring crowed. "Welcome Irkens, SIRs, Humans, and other creatures across time and space. I am Irken Invader Key, and welcome to my first annual auction. We have many a exotic item for you to purchase, and without further ado, we present our first item…" Key said, swiftly taking off the fabric that had concealed the first item with a WOOSH. A gorgeous weapon that outshined all others stood on the elegant pedestal. It was shined to as shiny as it could be, and had all the colors of the rainbow. It looked like any brand-new ray gun, only brightly colored, shiny, and smaller. The bidders gasped and gaped at the weapon. "THIS, my friends," She started to explain, "Is the weaponizer. I designed it myself, and my friend, Pie, brought it to life. It makes almost any weapon you can imagine. Just type in the name of your desired weapon, and BAM! Just like that, you have a brand new weapon!" To demonstrate, she picked it up, and did the short process of readying the "weapon". Then, she aimed it at a test dummy, and- POOMF! It shot out a hammer at an alarming speed, cutting the test dummy in half, earning another round of gasps and an applaud from the crowd. Key then said, faster than the speed of that flying hammer,"Thisweapondoesn'tcopyitself,,massiveandorsevereinjuries,.Blahblahblah,moredisclaimers,leagalrights,stufflikethat." Confused silence filled the room. Then, suddenly, five aliens shouted prices at the same time, and that caused 5 more to yell, and 10 more, and 500 more, so on and so forth. Some even began climbing the stage. A wall of muscle-bound irkens, who threw those who tried to get at the weapon off stage, quickly solved this problem. Key just giggled. And giggled, and giggled, until it turned into an evil laugh of epic proportions. This immediately quieted the crowed in slight fear, and those who had tried to go on stage now slowly walked to the back of the room, forgetting their pride and dignity for a minute. This only made her laugh twice as hard and three times eviler, now seriously frightening those who hadn't cowered before. "STOOPID FOOLS! You seriously think that THIS." She exclaimed," THIS is amazing? BWAAHAAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHA! This is nothing compared to our last items, which are by far the most valuable!" The room was filled with a silence more intense than the others, the bidders now staring at Key in a mixture of fear, confusion, awe, and most of all, curiosity. "Besides, because of your unruly behavior, this is no longer available. Now, onto our next item!" the aliens groaned at this. Some looked downright murderous, others outraged, and a few just looked disappointed that they couldn't purchase this miracle weapon. Then, they got to the last items…the crowed was intensely shocked. On stage were several cages. In each cage, there was a different character inside. All furious, abruptly stopping their coarse language and rants of fury, those inside the cages looked at the audience. The some of the audience once more surged toward the stage. However, This time when everyone tried to attack the stage, they couldn't. Every time they charged, they felt like they were hitting a steel wall. What was this invisible force? Key's "tattoo" glowed fiercely. "Settle DOWN!" Key said, the last word forcefully. The invisible force unwillingly seated everyone, again. They looked at the stage, and it clicked in their heads. "Yes, I have powers. Took CENTURIES to get 'em. Now, as you all see, the IZ cast is here. Or, at least, all the ones I could get." She explained with a giggle. "LET THE ALMIGHTY ZIM OUT OF THIS CAGE, SHORT IRKEN!" Zim yelled in his usual egotistical manner. Key simply ignored the remark, and had the guards duck-tape his mouth shut. "As I was saying," she said, "I've captured these life forms for our amusement, and their pain. You may either pay a "small" fee to tell them anything you want, for a "slightly" larger fee you may touch them, and for Fifty million monies, ill let you borrow ONE of them to do anything you like. With my permission, you may torture them for free, but I have to be there to, uhm… make sure they don't escape! Yeah, that's it! Now, who wants to go first?"

A/N: So, what did you think? I feel I probably could've done better, but this is just the first chapter. Please submit your OCs. Submission will never be closed, and if you'd like to submit your oc, fill out this form in the reviews. Oh, and your character may either be kicked off the fic to make room for others if needed. Don't worry, they'll just get taken away by guards and come back the next chapter. Or killed. Whichever you prefer. XD and if they do, ill notify you if you want.

OC SUBMISSION FORM:

Name:

Job:

Appearance:

Bio:

Personality:

Would you be willing to let your character get booted for a chapter or two to give others a chance in the fic?:


End file.
